rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 6
Numrenth 24, after completing Donjon, before going to Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 12 and 13. Transcript Ondo: Ondo sees Tallo leave the inn, and follows her out to the door. "You aren't thinking of leaving unannounced, are you?" Tallo: “....." stands there for a bit Ondo: "I just wanted to make sure you were... okay. And to apologize. I shouldn't have asked you to... put yourself in that situation, with so many unknowns." "I don't know what happened in there but if it was anything like what I saw..." Ondo glances away. "I'm sorry." Tallo: holding back tears with a flat expression "I need to go for a walk." Ondo: "Ah... alright. I will... be here if you need me." Veggrek: When the other half of the party doesn’t follow them upstairs, Veggrek pokes his head out of the front door. “You all alright? That was pretty rough. I’ve got some, er, healing power left, and I’m— I’m alright, so if anyone needs, um, a listener...” “I mean, not that you have to tell me anything. Just sort of, you know, comfortable company. We can play Dragonchess. Or not.” Tallo: "want to....go with me?" "i dont want to be alone." Ondo: "Yes, of course!" Tallo: looks at veg too Veggrek: Veggrek blinks wide eyes at her. “Oh, yes, of course.” He looks back inside for Kiono, who is more than likely not waiting for him, then scampers outside to catch up with the other two. “I’d love to. ‘s a beautiful night.” Tallo: turns and leaves Ondo: Ondo follows, going to try and keep pace with Tallo He's fiddling with his arm compartments as he walks Veggrek: Veggrek jogs after them and puts a hand on Ondo’s arm, not to stop the fiddling, just to be present. He briefly covers his mouth with his hand. Ondo: Ondo looks down at Veg, a little surpised, and nods at him. "Are you alright, Veggrek? What did you see in there?" Veggrek: Veggrek glances at Tallo, then back at Ondo. He slowly returns his hand to his mouth. “Rr whrs rrn rr vhllge whrr mhr mhrrntrrh Lhdrr Dhrnhr.” Ondo: "What are you -- Oh, right." "Veggrek you don't have to... I appreciate what you're doing but I like to hear your voice just as much as I like to hear you mumble." Veggrek: Veggrek uncovers his mouth. “Right, okay, good to know. Um, I was in a village with my Lady Dyana, defending it from an evil army. You might have seen there were two Ladies, one was as I— I mean, one was how she was before, and one was— it’s a bit of a difficult story, but one was how I saw her when last we met.” He extends his arms in a silent offer/request to be picked up. Ondo: Ondo swoops Veg up into his arms. "I think I've heard this one before? The lady who wins is whichever one you feed." "Wait no that might be about dogs." "Continue." Veggrek: Veggrek settles in, looping his arms around Ondo’s neck for extra security. “Well, I fought by one’s side, and the other came with this invading force to burn this poor village. We— my Lady and I— met this, um, this other her, and the two battled. I, um— it seemed nothing to do with me, I suppose. I mean, it wasn’t real, so I wandered off and left them too it. And then I found Kiono in your body.” Ondo: "Oh... So you were, able to leave the illusion then. That's excellent." Ondo sounds just a little surprised and sad. "I had worried that perhaps everyone had been trapped by them." Tallo: starts full on crying buries face in otto's cloak "i'm so so so sorry" Veggrek: “I think it might have something to do with the attitudes we went in with— oh. Oh, dear.” Veggrek leans down to pat Tallo’s shoulder. “Shh, shh, it’s alright, love. You did well. You were so strong, I’m very proud of you. It’s over now. You’re safe.” Ondo: "Oh, Tallo," Ondo sounds taken off guard, he awkwardly tries to encompass her in his arm while still holding Veggrek. "Yes it's -- Veggrek is right. We're here now. What happened it's... over." Tallo: barely able to say it between sobs "i...i know i'm a-awful and inconsiderate. i know i'm w-w-worthless. i'm trying to work on it. i'm-i'm trying." Veggrek: Trying to hug Tallo while they’re both being embraced by Ondo is more than a little awkward, but Veggrek does his best. “No, no, no no no. You’re not worthless, Tallo, you’re just new. I was the same way. It’ll be alright. This is just how we learn to be better. It’s natural.” Tallo: "i'm NOT new. i've...i've done t-terrible--hic--terrible things." Ondo: Ondo is sort of at a loss. He stands there and holds the two of them and just listens. Veggrek: “Well, maybe you have, but that doesn’t— I can’t tell you enough how important it is that you’re even having that thought. Awful people don’t think that way. Tallo, you’re better than you think you are, alright?” Tallo: shakes head "you don't--you don't know that. you wouldnt say that if you knew." Veggrek: Veggrek puts his hands on Tallo’s shoulders. “So what are you going to do now that you’ve decided you’re turning over a new leaf? Even if you’ve done something terrible, you don’t have to keep on that path. There’s no reason not to start putting joy and light back into this world, isn’t there?” Tallo: "i'm tr-trying...but i still just....i cant help myself. i'm trying. i just-- but my parents are right...im just....im just a disappointment. i'm....w-w........w........" Ondo: "Tallo... I just spent a short but not insignificant time in your body, seeing your memories.... And I've known you as you are now and as you were before. I think.... I do not think you are as bad as you think you are. I think you are just having some trouble with.... being who you want to be." Tallo: "what....what did you....." looks at veggrek and doesnt finish her thought Veggrek: Veggrek squeezes Tallo in a hug, then leans back to give her a small, hopeful smile. ”I think you’re a young lady with a lot of potential, is what I think. It’ll be alright.” Tallo: "i dont........im just c-causing you guys--p-p-problems and......pushing to get my way and........im trying to get better, b-but...i really haven't changed at all.... the real m-me...is just as bad as.....as my persona....." "im so so sorry....and here i am, crying u-u-uselessly.....again...." Ondo: "Tallo... but you have changed. You've changed so much, in the way you talk to people, in the way you act to me." "Perhaps there are still points where we as a party do not always agree, but you are trying. You are only a person." Veggrek: Veggrek lets Ondo speak, staying relatively quiet with little soothing cooing sounds and shushes. He tugs Tallo into another hug. “Crying isn’t useless. That’s how you get the sadness out.” Tallo: shaking "i know it wasn't real, i know it was just a dream....b-but...i got stabbed and.....i felt like i d-d-deserved it. it'd be better for...for you, for my family....if i wasn't here....i just......" "ugh i'm sorry, i'm just......." "um....th-thank you for listening, i....i cant do anything ri-right on my own...i'm s-sorry for bothering you with my stupid drama, after everything else i already...put you through...." "if-if you want me to leave, pl-please just say so. i....." Ondo: Ondo shifts and his grip on Tallo becomes tighter. "I have compiled a list of things that I want, and you leaving is not one of them." Veggerk: Veggrek squirms a bit, reorienting himself in the snugger embrace. “If it— if it helps, um, when I was— I wasn’t sure I did the right thing, pushing so hard for us to do that. And, and I didn’t know if I should have left Lady Brightblade like that. But I did, and I have to live with that. And that’s, that’s life. That’s all you can do, is take responsibility. I want you to stay. I want to see who you become.” Tallo: ".......veggrek what if....what if you k-knew...knew one of my past personas, and you h-hated them?" Veggrek: “Then I’d be pleased— no, thrilled you were different now.” Tallo: "....i don't...i dont think im so different." quietly "i can.....c-can take on a new face a-and a new name....b-b-but....i'm still just.....m-me....." "running away....from everything....doesn't....doesn't really change the fact that it happened, does it?" "i....tried s-s-s-.....so hard to make my parents happy. and i still couldn't even....do that....and now...i....... i thought i c-could....get their acceptance by being my-myself but.....it's really........" "it's really hopeless isnt it?" Veggrek: Veggrek doesn’t say anything. He just holds her. Tallo: "im so sorry" squeezing them hard totally using akaros as a tissue Ondo: "Tallo, I..." "I can't understand everything, but I know it hurts to not be who you want to be" "Even so though.... I like you, who you are, right now." "And I think I could like the person I was in that dream." "Even if the world around her was hard to navigate." Tallo: looks ondo and veg in the eyes after wiping some tears away "i.....what am i supposed to do now?" Ondo: "Well... what do you want to do?" Veggrek: “We might get some rest. Clean up at the inn and that.” Tallo: "lo...lock myself in a room or get s-s-stabbed for being so w-w-w....." "n....no....." "no i dont want that..... that's right i...i want to travel with you guys." "that's...that's what i wa-want. more than a-a-...." sniff "is that....even though i'm....is that an okay th-thing to...to--?" Ondo: "Of course, wanting is just something that happens isn't it?" Tallo: almost smiles weakly, but not quite, because coming from ondo that's the best Ondo: "I want us all to travel together too. That is on the list." Tallo: turns to veggrek "y.....yeah maybe....cleaning up at the--at the inn...." tries to start walking but is wobbly and probably would fall to her knees if not caught Ondo: Ondo helps Tallo along. Veggrek: Veggrek nods, beaming. “Yes! Yes. Actually, I could use a hand cleaning my armor— Oh dear.” He reaches to catch Tallo, but Ondo gets there first, so he just kind of awkwardly lurches and collided with her. “Pardon me. Sorry.” Ondo: On the way back, Ondo speaks up. "Tallo... I'm sure you're not feeling fine exactly but.... Are you physically all right?" he is checking her over a little bit as they walk. Tallo: "i feel....nauseous" crying has calmed down a lot Ondo: "Oh... Oh dear. I hope that's not my fault." Veggrek: Veggrek Lays his Hand On Tallo’s arm. And casts Lay On Hands. Have 5 points of healing or a neutralized disease or poison, kiddo. Ondo: "I... Please tell us if there's anything unusual, if you feel faint or sickly.. Perhaps we should get you to a medical professional --" Tallo: "im just....tired." thinks for a minute super quietly "...do you guys really want me around?" "please be.....just be honest." Ondo: Ondo tilts his head. "Yes. If we didn't, why would we say so?" Veggrek: “I can’t lie, Tallo. It’s part of my code. Yes, I want you around.” Tallo: "th-thank you" more tears well up, but she shakes them off Ondo: "Of course." Tallo: "......i dont....." ".....i dont know if i consider you guys friends but.....im really lucky to have met you guys." hiding her face because she may or may not be blushing "please.....please keep helping me.....learn to be better." Ondo: "Ah..." Veggrek: Veggrek rubs Tallo’s shoulder. “Praise the Gods for bringing us together. It would be my honor.” Ondo: Ondo looks over to them like he's about to say something, but stops himself. fsteak: (think we're back at the inn by now maybe?) Kiono: Kiono is sitting in the hallways with her journal, leaning against her door. She looks at you when you return, a hint of.. surprise? on her face. "Ah, you've, ah, returned." Tallo: looking away because red face hasnt let go of veg and otto yet Ondo: "How are you doing, Kiono?" Veggrek: “Hello!” “Yes! How are you holding up?” Kiono: She nods toward Veg in greeting. "I am... alright. Um." She eyes Tallo, trying to figure out what's going on. "I had, uh, hoped to speak with Tallo, but she, uh. Looks preoccupied." Tallo: "...im going to take a bath" Kiono: "Very well. May we speak after?" Tallo: ".....what do you want to talk about" flat and tired Kiono: Her tone is more gentle than normal, but she still sucks at emotions I'm sorry. "About what you... experienced this evening." Tallo: looks at ondo and veg Ondo: "You were in her body, just as I was in yours. Perhaps it would be good to talk?" Veggrek: “Maybe once everyone’s had a chance to recover?” Tallo: "...fine. after a bath. i have....a bit of a headache" Ondo: Ondo glances between them. "Do you intend to speak privately, or should Veggrek and I provide mediation?" Kiono: "I would... prefer it to be private..." "I can leave my weapons in Ondo's care, if that would... help." Kiono glances between Ondo and Tallo, not sure who she is really making the offer to. Ondo: Ondo, in turn, looks at Tallo. Veggrek: “It doesn’t have to be both of us there. It could just be Ondo ar-Thond Tira or I, if you prefer.” Tallo: "private is fine." flat Ondo: Ondo guides Tallo up, and quietly asks, "Do you require assistance drawing the bath?" Tallo: "....yes please" Kiono: "Thank you. I will wait in the hallway, then." She watches Ondo take Tallo away, then sort of awkwardly looks around and sits back down in front of her door. Veggrek: Veggrek glances worriedly from Ondo to Tallo to Kiono and presses himself against Ondo, trying to stay out of the way. Kiono: Kiono's gonna sit there until Tallo comes back unless someone else requires her attention. Ondo: Ondo sets everything up, and then leaves for Tallo to change. Tallo: (tallo will probs start to ask him about what he experienced as her) (but maybe realize it's too much right now and save it for later) Veggrek: Veggrek hangs out in Ondo’s arms, quietly reciting every detail he can remember from the burning village. Ondo: Likewise I think Ondo might start to answer, but the words get a little bit lost. Tallo: okay tallo takes a real long bath i mean they're always long but this one's extra long Ondo: Ondo leaves with Veggrek, and goes to the hallway to wait with Kiono. Assuming Tallo doesnt want us in there while shes nakey Kiono: Kiono dozes a bit, head on her knees if nobody engages her in conversation. It '''is' late.'' Tallo: gets outta the bath, feeling a bit refreshed but still kinda sick to her stomach goes to find kiono with a sigh Kiono: Kiono pulls herself up using her halberd as leverage, then hands it and her dagger to Ondo. "Where, ah, would you like to converse?" Tallo: "doesn't matter" tired and resigned Kiono: "Ah." She blinks a few times, surprised. Then she indicates her bedroom door. "Is... this alright?" Tallo: no "okay" Ondo: "Hey Veggrek watch this," Ondo draws the energy sword and keeps one of Kiono's weapons in each hand Swings them around uselessly Kiono: Kiono opens the door and motions for Tallo to enter because you're lucky she realized Tallo felt uncomfortable being alone with her; subtext is too much. Veggrek: Veggrek applauds quietly. Golf clap! Tallo: hesitates a moment but goes in and sits gingerly on the bed Ondo: Seeing them leave Ondo dematerializes the energy sword and slumps against the wall. Veggrek: Veggrek climbs into Ondo’s lap and pats his arm in solidarity. Kiono: Kiono shuts the door, walks a bit farther into the room, then also slumps against the wall. There's a long pause before she hesitantly says, "We had an, uh, adventure together today." Veggrek: “Do you— do you think they’ll be alright? I suppose you wouldn’t have left them alone if you didn’t.” Tallo: "....." Ondo: Ondo tries to move into a comfortable position for him and Veg. "We will be right here if anything happens. Though I doubt either of them have the energy to do anything." Kiono: Another long pause, and Kiono looks at Tallo, then rests her head on her fingertips and sighs. "Alright, then." "I, uh. I need to ask you to do the same thing you ask of me. My... situation is one that I don't exactly want people knowing about." Veggrek: “Mm.” Veggrek peels his armor off and sets it at Ondo’s side. He stretches out, then curls up. “I’m glad you were there. You’re good with children.” Tallo: "sure" loosely does the 'my lips are sealed' thing with her fingers Ondo: (Ondo says nothing. He bows his mask slightly and is still.) Kiono: Kiono watches Tallo another moment. "Are... you... alright?" Tallo: "just dandy" Veggrek: “Ondo?” Veggrek looks up. “Are you alright?” Kiono: Kiono would like to INSIGHT CHECK that. Ondo: "Yes. I am fine." Veggrek: Same hat. 12? Pickle: Kiono rolls a 20 total on that insight check; finally figuring out people maybe??? fsteak: LOL yeah you got it, she is very much not dandy Kiono: "Mm, I suspect not. A dagger to the chest is difficult to recover from. The... verbal abuse was... harsh to say the least." Ondo: Ondos body betrays nothing because he's a warforged, but context clues suggest the possibility of -- wait deception checks are a thing just a sec Tallo: "how do you....." Kiono: "Ah, so you didn't figure it out." "Regardless, it was.. not a pleasant thing to experience. I'm not... good at that sort of thing, but if I can.. help..." She pushes slowly to her feet, sighs. "If you intend to continue to travel with us, then we had best figure out how we are to.. get along. Bickering nearly cost Squire Veggrek his life today." Tallo: "......." Kiono: Kiono just looks at Tallo, waiting for a response. Tallo: "who's that in your halberd?" Kiono: Kiono smiles slightly. "At this point I suppose you could say she's a friend. She's been... helpful." Tallo: looks annoyed but doesnt say anything Veggrek: Well I guess Ondo’s fine. Kiono: Kiono's smile fades. "I don't have an answer that will satisfy you." "That information is... limited." Veggrek: “I suppose it’s not as if you... no, you do have feelings, don’t you?” Tallo: "yup, whatever" sigh Veggrek: “I’m glad you’re doing well.” Tallo: "why did you want to talk to me?" "if it's just telling me to keep quiet, fine" Ondo: Ondo says nothing. He remains still except for his hand, which he's flexing open and closed. Tallo: "im not exactly in a position to barter with you. whatever" Kiono: "That was part of it, but also to point out that if we are to travel together, then we have to get along. At least enough to keep things.. civil." "Barter?" Veggrek: Veggrek watches Ondo’s hand for a few seconds, then places his own in the open palm. Tallo: ignores her question "believe me, ive been trying" she just sounds super done Ondo: Ondo pauses when Veg does this, and stares at the hand inside his own. After a few moments he shifts and carefully wraps himself around Veggrek, pulling him into an embrace. Still saying nothing. Kiono: "I... Your mocking me is your attempting to be civil?" Tallo: no response Veggrek: Veggrek holds Ondo’s arms to his chest. “I’m trying to think of something to talk about, since I know you like the sound of my voice. Actually, I haven’t gotten a chance to mention it, but that does surprise me, I’ve always thought it was rather grating, but I’m told when you hear your own voice it sounds different, did you see— sorry, hear any difference?” “You’d be objective, you would.” Kiono: "Silence is also not an attempt at civility to my understanding. quietly, under her breath I thought I was figuring this out. to Tallo Have I just misunderstood how conversations work, or am I missing some information here?" Ondo: "I don't really have an opinion on voice quality. Yours is fine. I simply... don't always enjoy silence anymore. Particularly in the dark." Tallo: "sometimes silence is better than the alternative" Kiono: "And what is the alternative?" Tallo: "me getting stabbed or something along those lines, probably" Kiono: "I have no weapons, so I couldn't even if I wanted to." Tallo: "what do you want from me" Veggrek: “Oh! Well, if I had my dulcimer— Oh, I’m not sure I ever mentioned that. Lady Dyana taught me to play the dulcimer. I’ve not got one with me, but I’m rather confident I remember where all the fingers go and everything, I’ll be happy to play you something when I can. Oh, actually, have you got any wood on you? I’m curious.” Ondo: Rather than making any move to get his arms back, Ondo simply says "Main compartment." Kiono: Kiono is visibly frustrated by trying to make her thoughts into words. "I want to know why every time I try to talk to you, you always, do" motions vaguely at Tallo "This. You don't converse with Squire Veggrek or Ondo ar 'Thond Tira like you do with me, and I don't understand why." Veggrek: “That’s— that’s the one in your chest?” Veggrek considers getting up to open it, but he’s comfortable, so he just wiggles noncommittally. “Makes sense. Good to know. How do you have all that organized?” Tallo: looks at kiono for a long time "i dont know how you can't understand it" Ondo: "Wood is often too large to fit anywhere else, so thats where it goes. I also keep anything of sentimental value in there - I have to pack it tightly to make sure nothing is jostled around too much, actually." "My arms and legs are better for holding supplies. Money goes in the left arm." He shakes it like a maraca. Tallo: "how do you expect me to talk to someone who threatened to stab me, turned away my attempts at goodwill, and is using my secrets as leverage without revealing anything about herself? want me to act chummy?" Veggrek: “Oh, I see.” Veggrek nods. “I was about to ask if you fill up your torso just to keep things from being damaged, or if you can, er— can you feel things bandying about in there? I can’t imagine that’s comfortable.” Ondo: "It is mostly to avoid wear. I am capable of ignoring such inner movements for the most part." Kiono: "In order, you were a stranger who approached our group and knew too much about us to have been a coincidence. I took you for a threat and treated you as such. I... don't know what goodwill I have turned away, nor do I know what secrets I'm using as leverage, except perhaps asking repayment in you not revealing my own." Ondo: "Do you ever feel your organs moving around beneath your skin?" Tallo: "yup, of course. my apologies for not being civil enough. i'll work on that." sarcastic Kiono: "No, tell me what I am missing. I don't understand." Tallo: "what don't you understand?" Veggrek: “I, er— I’m not sure, actually.” Veggrek touches Ondo’s hands to his chin in thought. “Do organs move? The only thing I can think of is stomach rumbles, that’s got to be some sort of wriggle, hasn’t it?” Kiono: "What good will have I turned away? What am I leveraging your secrets against that you are opposed to? Why am I'' at fault for feeling threatened by an unknown individual who is acting like an assassin on their first mission?" Ondo: "I do not understand hunger. But you are referring to when your stomach makes a noise, and it... vibrates?" Tallo: "first of all, i'm ''glad you didnt just blindly trust an unknown individual. but that doesn't give me any reason to be less wary of you." "second of all, i've been trying to make up for...to get along with you guys. i don't want you to get caught by your pursuers. i don't want to derail your plans. i just want to travel with this group, but apparently that's too much to ask. all of my attempts have been completely in vain with you." holding back tears Veggrek: “Yes! When your stomach is empty— I mean, not yours, you’ve not got one, I don’t think, but when a stomach is empty, it growls. And— yes, I think it moves. It would have to, wouldn’t it? Is there anything that makes a sound without moving?” Kiono: Kiono drops her hands to her sides helplessly. "What... attempts? What have I missed?" Tallo: "you know more about me than almost anybody i know. do you know how uncomfortable that makes me?" Ondo: Ondo stares at Veggrek. "My voice-rune does not require any external movement to activate. I can speak without moving." Tallo: "i....semi-violated so many rules by telling you i'm a changeling. and you jumped straight to using it to your advantage." Kiono: "By... asking you to also keep my secret?" "That's... that's me taking advantage of you?" Tallo: "you immediately asked if it were possible for me to turn into you....and after i offered you a cloak to help you hide, too!" "which of course you rejected" Veggrek: “Hm, well, that’s magic, though.” Kiono: "I.. thought it would be amusing to see myself. It was less interesting when it happened today than I had expected." "As for the cloak..." "I, ah... forgot about it during the course of the conversation." Tallo: there's definitely tears now "and you won't share anything about yourself, it's infuriating and terrifying!" Kiono: Kiono goes from borderline embarrassed to defensive very quickly. "What.. sort of information about me would.. help?" Ondo: Ondo silently puzzles this riddle, but he is indeed made of magic and so are most things he can think of. He doesn't seem as tense, at least. Tallo: "nothing you'd share, i expect" "if you forgot about the cloak, i'm glad you didnt forget ondo's at least" bitterly Veggrek: “I mean, to play a note you’ve got to pluck a string. You’ve got to ring the bell and hit the drum, you know?” Kiono: "I remembered your suggestion after the fact. Had I known it would cause this much trouble, I would have returned to you instead of getting the one I already had." "Would you answer my question?" she's annoyed, but she's trying to not sound aggressive Ondo: "I suppose. It makes sense that your stomach would move, then. Curious." Ondo turns his head. He is trying to hear the muffled voices coming from Kiono's room. Tallo: ".......... would you use my abilities to save yourself?" Veggrek: “And you can sort of feel it... rumble...” Veggrek picks his head up and follows Ondo’s gaze, ears twitching. Well, that’s not silence. Kiono: Kiono is surprised by the question and it takes her a second to process what Tallo is asking. "Ah, your changeling abilities? Only if you suggested it yourself. I wouldn't ask anyone to take risks for me like that." Veggrek: “You know,” Veggrek whispers, “I considered asking whether or not we wanted to secretly observe them. Like spies.” Ondo: Ondo stares at Veggrek. "...I think that's sonething... I am still figuring out the answer to." Tallo: "........................would you expose my....secrets to others?" Ondo: "What do people do, when they want something, but it conflicts with something that another person wants?" Kiono: "As I stated previously, only if keeping your secret endangers the lives of others. That is the rule I follow for all secrets I keep." Ondo: "How do you decide when you obey your own wants and when you obey other's?" Kiono: "....I... would reveal my own if it meant... ....For the greater good." Ondo: "Like choosing to spy on your companions?" Tallo: "what if it's a situation that endangers the lives of others if you dont tell, and my life if you do?" she's been observing kiono's face carefully Veggrek: “Ah, well, the code that I follow holds that you should always try to do as much good and as little harm as possible. So if you have to step over what someone wants to keep them safe, you should. Um, but if it’s just something you want as opposed to something you should do, morally, then you usually want to let the other person have their way. That’s called generosity.” Kiono: Kiono has gone from confused about the situation to... thinking she might have a grasp on what's happening. "That would depend on the situation, I suppose...? Are you the cause of the danger, or is everyone in danger at once?" Tallo: "go down both paths" Ondo: "But if everyone is following that code, then everyone is letting the other people have what they want. Then who has what they want?" Kiono: "To be frank, I cannot imagine a scenario where this is at all relevant." "However.. If you are the danger, and those you threaten are undeserving, then I would remove you myself if possible. To the second, it... ....As of now, I have no real sentimental attachment to you, so I would choose to save the higher number of people." Veggrek: “Well, um— Hm. I suppose whoever gives in first. It’s like a dance— There’s only one, um, let’s say candy left, so— I might say, would you like it? And you might say oh, I couldn’t, go on. And I might say no, no, it’s all right, really. And then you’d have it. But, um, actually— and this didn’t occur to me— the goal generally is to make everybody the happiest, so either you’d— try and compromise, or share, maybe split the candy in half so to speak, but if seeing someone else happy would make you happier than having the thing in the first place, well.” Tallo: "yeah, that's about what i expected." Kiono: "And I'm sure you dislike the answer." Tallo: "it's not as though i wasn't already aware of it" Kiono: "Why would you ask a question you already know the answer to?" Tallo: "confirming, since i apparently misread some things" Ondo: Ondo nods, not really understanding. Tallo: "your question was, 'what sort of information about you would help.' that's not something you'd give." Tallo: "so i think we're done here." Veggrek: “Okay, um, if it’s— if there’s not a moral element to it, as in, Jack wants to kill people and Jane wants them to live, then it’s generally better to split things. Or— or to dole them out based on need. So, so, if we both want a roll of bread, but you’ve been starved for weeks, and I’m comfortable, I should give you the bread. All things being equal, we should cut the bread in half.” Kiono: "I suspect you overestimate how much I know, but very well." She stays where she is, near a wall that isn't directly next to the door. Tallo: leaves Kiono: Kiono goes out to Ondo and Veg for her things. "Thank you for keeping them for me." Ondo: Ondo shifts and hands the weapons back. "So the ultimate goal is to make sure everyone's needs are met, as are their wants." "Then why is it people do not do that?" Veggrek: Veggrek extricates himself from Ondo’s lap and stands up, gathering his armor. “Right. Needs first, then wants— oh. Um, well, some people sort of— put their needs and wants first. And, um, sometimes people have— incompatible needs and wants, what can’t be solved easily.” Kiono: Kiono looks about to say something, then decides this topic and her question are too complex for how late it is, and returns to her room. Ondo: "I see." "I suppose it's late. You should all be getting rest." He looks at Veggrek, and Tallo if she's still in the hall. "Would I be of service staying guard in anyone's room?" Veggrek: Veggrek blinks owlishly at Ondo, processing. “Ah. Yes, um, you’re welcome to join me in mine. I think I whimper in my sleep. That’s a noise.” Tallo: "me too" Tallo: "could we.....have a slumber party maybe" Ondo: "I would.... like that." Veggrek: Veggrek’s eyes dart from Tallo to Ondo. He hugs his armor a little closer. “I’m not— I’m not sure exactly what that is, but if you’d have the patience to teach me, I’d be pleased to learn.” Tallo: for the first time all night, tallo gets the teeniest of smiles Ondo: Ondo stands properly. "Let's go then." He pauses. "How did things go with... Kiono? Would she be appropriate to come?" Tallo: "......not...not well." Ondo: "Ah." Tallo: ".........." sigh "feel free to invite her if she doesn't bring her weapons" Veggrek: “Oh, I’m sorry.” Veggrek shifts his armor to one arm and puts his hand on Tallo’s. “Yeah, maybe what we need is, um— I imagine it’s sort of a peaceful, fun, low-key sort of thing?” Ondo: "I will be there, and I do not sleep." Tallo: "normally we play games and gossip and write fanfiction and such. but right now i kind of just want.....to sleep" Veggrek: “I’ll— I’ll ask. That’s what I’ll do. I’ll ask.” Veggrek scampers off to Kiono’s room. Knock knock. Kiono: Kiono answers. "Ah, Squire Veggrek." Veggrek: “Kiono!” Veggrek stands very straight. “I, um, we— Tallo and Ondo ar’Thond Tira and I, we’re slumber partying, which as I understand it amounts mostly to sleeping in the same room but with possibilities for games and gossip and fan fiction if— if you want to stay up. Would you— would you like to join us?” Kiono: Kiono has returned to being as unexpressive as ever. "Tallo... said it was alright for me to join this... slumber party, you said?" Veggrek: “If you don’t bring your weapons. I-I don’t know if that means give them to Ondo or-or-or if you’re expected to leave them in your room unguarded or, or what.” Kiono: Kiono is contemplative. "This is... a thing people do? .............I will ask if Ondo may hold my halberd. I'd rather it not be far in case.. something happens." Veggrek: “I’ll ask! Thank you!” Veggrek chirps, stumbling off to find Ondo and Tallo. Ondo: Ondo agrees. Veggrek: “I’ll let her know it’s probably okay unless it’s not!” Veggrek stumbles back to Kiono’s room to relay the news, by now looking a bit haggard. Kiono: Kiono smiles slightly, amused by Veg. "Thank you, Squire Veggrek. I follow your lead." She grabs her bedroll and follows Veg down the hallway. Veggrek: “O-oh. It’s my honor.” Veggrek’s heart sings softly. He marches to Tallo’s room, still carrying his armor, with intentions to put it down as soon as he has a second to breathe. Kiono: Kiono has a very awkward season-three Zuko moment walking into the room, hoping for the bare minimum of not being attacked. Veggrek: Veggrek sets down his armor by the door and retreats to his room. Gotta get the bedroll. Gotta hide the valuables. The concept of a slumber party is explained to Kiono and the party settles in for… well, they just sleep, so it’s not so much a party as a slumber. Veggrek: Before falling asleep, ''“Ah, Tallo? There’s something I’ve got to thank you for.” Tallo: “? what for?” ''floofing her pillow with exhaustion Veggrek: “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to forget. When you, um, when you had her face the other day, I think that helped. I mean, that way it wasn’t the first time I’d seen her in years today. Took the edge off. Thank you for that.” Veggrek rolls over. “That’s all. Have a good sleep.” Tallo: quiet and pensive for a bit, before speaking a bit softly “.....good night veggrek.” Veggrek: “Good night.” At some point... Akaros: "I spy with my six eyes something that is... Green." Ondo: "I thought they were both green...?" Akaros: "neither of us sleep and we're both stuck here and I'm bored." Ondo: "What happened to you when we were in the tarot card? Were you with Kiono?" Akaros: "oh, yes, I suppose so. She figured things out fairly quickly. I helped." Ondo: "Ah, I see...." "That doesn't surprise me. Kiono seems like she would keep calm in such a scenario." (long pause) "I could have used your help though. I think whatever test that was supposed to be, I probably failed." (Ondo mentally changes the topic by thinking intently about combat formations.) Akaros: "it was Veggrek. Veggrek is green. You're terrible at this game." Category:OOS